memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel
Pike? Fantastic list. But where is the obvious Christopher Pike, CO, Captain link? Kelowitz Kelowitz was not a lieutenant commander. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel : I know, last I checked it said he was a Lieutenant. My question is why you reverted it? It seems rather inappropriate. In doing so you removed well over 20 crewmembers that had been added, not to mention a number of qualifiers that needed to be added. And it is supposed to be thier division (command, sciences, engineering/security) or position (chemist, CMO, CO, XO) in the ( )'s because it does not appear to be very consistent, less so, since reversion, unlike it was when it was all or better than 90% position. --Gvsualan 06:17, 10 Jan 2005 (CET) I'm questioning a lot of the edits. Why is it useful to add additional qualifiers to each name. A Yeoman is by definition a clerical position. Why clutter the list with additional information? Also, some of the links were stated as such in order to link to an existing article -- (navigator) might be more helpful than (navigation). I apologize if any other additions were altered, it was not my intention, but please a) check your facts (as the Kelowitz issue has been discussed and re-discussed, and all the relevant information is of course located at Kelowitz) and b) try not to add cluttery or non-linkable qualifiers to this list. If there's information that can't be explaing in a few blurbs in this list format, it might be better to let the user click the name to find the additional information. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 06:29, 10 Jan 2005 (CET) :I added useful qualifiers to names that repeat, for example, Lieutenant - there were two: TOS and TNG. I had "navigator" listed by those that were navigators, but you changed that in the revert, and since you offered no explaination for such a large revert I assumed it had to do with that. Perhaps if the intentions of what this list should contain and should look like layed out in the first place there would not be so much confusion for those who are trying to make useful contributions to it. Also, regarding Kelowitz, that has less to do with this than it does with the actual Kelowitz/Giotto articles, which you caught before I was able to revert it back. Nevertheless, he was listed as a Lieutenant here, yet you made the original comment about him not being one. --Gvsualan 07:00, 10 Jan 2005 (CET) I apologize again, it was only my intention to revert the Kelowitz edit -- i wasn't immediately aware the rollback feature had reverted additional edits. It was my intention that all articles regarding him listed him as what he was -- a lieutenant -- not a lieutenant commander. if you need my help restoring any other parts of the edit let me know. I made the comment about him in his article -- he was NEVER a lieutenant commander -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 07:21, 10 Jan 2005 (CET) :Understood. The question remains, is it positions or departments? and who gets said references? I origially was under the impression it was position, which you somewhat confirmed (navigator v. navigation, however, for others, is it engineering (dept) or engineer (pos)? I don't mind making the changes, with exception of what I am asking about now the list is still intact. --Gvsualan 07:46, 10 Jan 2005 (CET) Kelly? In trying to figure out some of the 'Kelly' disambiguations, I came across the one here that was KIA 2267 apparently. What episode is this from? He (she?) doesn't match any of the people already named on MA. Can anyone help me out here in figuring this one out? -- Sulfur 12:37, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :Take a look here: Talk:Kelly (security). --Jörg 12:47, 26 April 2006 (UTC) You rock Jörg, much appreciated. -- Sulfur 12:53, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Ensign Washburn? Engineering? I noticed that Washburn is listed as being an ensign and in the engineering division. But his page lists him as a Lt. in Sciences. Since he's also only listed as appearing in Doomsday Machine, I don't understand where this discrepancy comes from, unless there was a text or voice reference from another episode. Can someone who knows check this? Thanks. EDIT: I went ahead and changed it, but my above note is here for anyone who might want to look into it. Quartermaster Where is the quartermaster? He/she was referenced in as an Enterprise crew member. 07:30, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Honorary ? Ari bn Bem is registred like "honorary", why not commodore Stocker who takes Enterprise commands ? C-IMZADI-4 00:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Was he called "honorary"?--31dot 12:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) he took commands with his initiative after Kirk and co were under disease which accelerate to be older (sorry for my english). It's an emergency situation. C-IMZADI-4 12:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :That is not being called "honorary". Unless he was called honorary, we can't list him as such. He was the commander of a starbase, not a member of the Enterprise crew.--31dot 12:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC)